Lucy in wonderland
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: This is not a story yet because i am not sure abouth the character and i need some help with it so please leave a revieuw ore pm me and the firts chapter will becoming out soon


The story begins

Bisca to Makarov "We are so sorry that you have to look after ore sweet little angel tonight while we have to go one a mission"

"No probleme at all beside I think we gone have a nice time dont you think"

"Yeah gone have a funny night with must ace man" Said Asuka while jumping one his back "Yeaha gone be a cowboy mage just like you daddy"

"Aah Isn she sweet she wane be a tuff cowboy just like you deer" Says Bisca while poking him.

Alzacks cheeks are now as bright as Erza hair colour.

"I love you both so much" He said while give Bisca and Asuka a bear hugh.

Bisca freed herself from the hug and takes Alzacks ear while dragging him out of the house "One thing don't tell here any pervert stuff ore we while have a talk with Mira later" Is the last thing she said before leaving.

"And remember we both love you"

"Bye daddy by mummy I love you two" Shouts Asuka while Makarov closes the door.

Inside the house.

"So Asuka is there something you like to do?" He ask while sitting down in a red chair.

"Can you tell me a story please my mum always tells me story's when I have to go to bed"

"Ofcours mm.." He said while caressing his moustache.

"Aha I now a nice one and its called Lucy in wonderland"

"Lucy like that women with the magic key right" She points out.

"That right only this Lucy doesn't have magic keys" He take a deep breath and continue "This Lucy have a sister and live in a land fare fare away from here." He said while summoning a magic book witch let the story came to live as he starts telling.

Lucy lives in a simple house with here sister younger sister Levy and they having a great life but one one day while she wandering in the garden she she a white rabbit girl with a pocked watch who keeps saying I am to late I am to late. So Lucy decides to follows it down to a tree with a big hole inside it she bends over to she the bottom of it but instead she start to falling down.

**Alice = Lucy Heartifilia**

The heroine of the story. Her adventures begin with her fateful jump down the rabbit hole, and the tale is an extended metaphor for the challenges she will face as she grows into an adult. She possesses unusual composure for a child, and she seems bright but makes many charming mistakes. She grows more confident as the book progresses.

**White Rabbit = Erza Scarlet in bunny costuum**

Alice's adventures begin when she follows the White Rabbit down the rabbit-hole. He is a messenger and a herald at the Court of the King and Queen of Hearts. He wears a waist-coat and carries a pocket watch.

**Cheshire Cat = Natsu with a kitten costuum**

Possessing remarkably sharp claws and alarming sharp teeth, the Cheshire cat is courteous and helpful, despite his frightening appearance. His face is fixed in an eerie grin. He can make any and all parts of his body disappear and reappear.

**The Knave of Hearts = Gray Fulbuster**

The unfortunate Knave is the man on trial, accused of stealing the tarts of the Queen of Hearts. The evidence produced against him is unjust.

**Mad Hatter = Jellal Fernandes**

A madman who sits always at tea, every since Time stopped working for him. He takes his tea with the March Hare and the Dormouse. Alice is temporarily their guest, although she finds the event to be the stupidest tea party she has ever attended. Later, the nervous hatter is forced to be a witness at the trial.

**Mouse = Juvia Lockster**

Alice meets the mouse while swimming in the pool of tears. He hates cats and dogs, and he begins to tell Alice a disturbing story about being put on trial. He is very sensitive.

**Bill = Gajeel Redfox**

A lizard in the service of the White Rabbit. When Alice is a giant and stuck in the White Rabbit's house, she kicks Bill out of the chimney. Bill is also one of the jurors at the trial at the end of the book.

**Caterpillar = Makarov Dreyar**

Wise, enigmatic, and unshakably mellow, the Caterpillar gives Alice some valuable advice about how to get by in Wonderland. He smokes a hookah and sits on a mushroom. He gives Alice the valuable gift of the mushroom (one side making her bigger, and the other making her small), which gives her control of her size in Wonderland.

**The Pigeon = Lissana Strause take over Pidgeon**

The Pigeon is afraid for her eggs, and mistakes Alice for a serpent. Alice tries to reason with her, but the Pigeon forces her away.

**Duchess = Bisca**

When Alice first meets the Duchess, she is a disagreeable woman nursing a baby and arguing with her cook. Later, she is put under sentence of execution. The Duchess seems different when Alice meets her a second time, later in the book, and Alice notices that the Duchess speaks only in pat morals.

**Cook = Yajima**

Argumentative, and convinced that pepper is the key ingredient in all food. She first appears at the house of the Duchess, where she is throwing everything in sight at the Duchess and the baby. Later, she is a witness at the trial of the Knave of Hearts.

**Baby = Littel Asca**

The baby the Duchess nurses. Alice is concerned about leaving the child in such a violent environment, so she takes him with her. He turns into a pig.

**March Hare = Wendy **

Playing with the expression, "Mad as a March Hare," Carroll puts him in the company of the mad Hatter and the narcoleptic Dormouse. Their strange tea party is at the March Hare's house.

**The Dormouse = Midnight**

Another guest at the mad tea party. He can't seem to stay awake. He is also one of the observers at the trial.

**Two, Five, and Seven = Jet, Doy and Macao**

These three unfortunate gardeners are struggling to repaint the Queen's roses, as they planted white roses by mistake and now fear for their lives. Like the other people working for the queen, they are shaped like playing cards. When the Queen orders their beheading, Alice hides them.

**Queen of Hearts = Minerva**

Nasty, brutal, and loud, the Queen delights in ordering executions, although everyone seems to get pardoned in the end. The people of Wonderland are terrified of her. Although Alice initially thinks she is silly, she grows frightened of her. In the end, however, a giant-size Alice is able to stand up to the Queen's temper and her threats.

**King of Hearts = Rufus**

Somewhat overshadowed by his loudmouthed wife, the King of Hearts is a remarkably dense figure. He makes terrible jokes, and cannot seem to say anything clever. Alice outreasons him quite nicely at the trial.

**Gryphon = Elfeman take over Grifioen**

The Gryphon, mythical animal that is half eagle and half lion, takes Alice to sea the Mock Turtle. He attended undersea school with the Mock Turtle.

**The Mock Turtle = Miranjanne**

The Mock Turtle is always crying, and he and the Gryphon tells stories loaded with puns. His name is another play on words (mock turtle soup is a soup that actually uses lamb as its meat ingredient).

**Alice's sister = Levy Megarden**

She helps to anchor the story, appearing at the beginning, before Alice begins her adventures, and at the end, after Alice wakes up from her strange dream. Her presence lets us know that Alice is once again in the real world, in the comfort of home and family.


End file.
